


A Heart Of Kryptionite

by District_Fandoms



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC - Fandom, DCU
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags as it goes on, TW: Blood, possessive Lex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/District_Fandoms/pseuds/District_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a beautiful thing. It's the kind of feeling that gets you up in the morning and fuels you through the day, it makes your heart flutter and distracts you from all situations at hand.</p>
<p>That's what your mum taught you anyway.</p>
<p>But it was nothing like that with him. It was all secrecy and mind boggling guilt. At least he kept you interested, right?</p>
<p>Because what's love without a few challenges?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

One thing everyone in this entire world can agree on is that there is nothing worse than hearing your alarm going off at six in the morning, signalling you have to go to school or work.

You quickly turned off the obnoxious alarm and lied in bed for a few minutes. Fortunately for you, you worked at Wayne Industries with a quite high up position. You were Bruce Wayne's personal assistant and it was a job in which you would wake up in the morning and grin because of how lucky you were.

Slipping out of bed, the cold air nipped at your skin so you put on a big fluffy cardigan to shield you from the harsh temperatures. You walked downstairs on your tiptoes to avoid the cold wooden floor and in the kitchen you poured yourself some cereal to eat whilst you watched T.V. before you set out for work.

Surfing through the channels, you saw a rival company making a speech; Lexcorps. You'd never personally met Lex Luthor but from what you heard about him he was... interesting.

"Thanks to Lexcorp's substantial contribution, Metropolis is now open for business again," he received a small cheer from the crowd, "we can't wait to welcome you."

You snorted. What kind of a name is Lexcorp anyway? Not to mention the ridiculous colour scheme orange, white and grey. The probability that he didn't know was actually going on within his company was high, the guy is probably one of those Superman lovers you thought.

"I didn't think you'd be awake so early," your mum walked into the room putting on her earrings.

"If you're not early, you're just late. Morning to you too mum. Or should I call you Senator Finch now?" You giggled. Your mum had just been given the role as Senator and you were both immensely proud.

"You will call me mum, cheeky. What're you watching?" Both of your gazes turned to Lex who was on screen. "Weird. I've got a meeting with him today, something about protection for our country."

"Remember Wayne Industries is the best company around here," you took a spoonful of your cereal and smiled, a dribble of milk dripping down your lip.

"Not when his assistant can't even wipe her own mouth. I've got to go, have a good day (Y/N)."

She kissed your hair and left the house to work through court cases and a meeting with Lex. You weren't going to lie, it would be pretty cool to meet him. You were both about the same age and shared ambitious goals. Mercy was his assistant, she was always by his side and you weren't exactly jealous but you did get bitter when you saw her. Mainly because you barley ever saw Bruce Wayne. He was always off at his manner doing who knows what? You practically ran the company yourself.

You sighed and looked at your watch. Time to get dressed and head to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Find me on tumblr @Starks-Imagines.  
> We should see Lex in chapter 3 :)  
> Enjoy!


	2. The Invite

"Excuse me, whoops! I'm so sorry," you tried to weave your way down the busy corridors of Wayne Industries. You were holding a bunch of blue prints and documents which urgently needed to be signed by Mr. Wayne.

Adjusting your peacock blazer and cotton shirt, you balled your hand into a fist and knocked on the door then entered.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to see you alive and well. I have the the blueprints about a device the science department are cooking up and documents which need to be signed by the Wayne himself," you sat down in front of him and placed everything on his desk. His office was the best in the facility, one wall was just a window which had the best view over Gotham. When you had meetings with him you often found yourself just staring out the window.

"Thank you, (Y/N), for sorting out all this work, you truly represent this company well," he complimented as he flicked through the pages and effortlessly signed his name. "Which is why it wasn't hard for me to come to this decision. I've been invited to a gala and I want you to come with me. I may be a little preoccupied with other responsibilities - it's at Alexander Luthor's home and hosted by the man himself. Now, off you pop, I'll email you further details later."

You stared at the man in astonishment. Thanking him, you slipped out the room. A gala as Bruce Wayne's partner? This would sure as hell boost your career. Here's to all the people who said I would go nowhere in life you thought. People looked at you with furrowed eyebrows as you walked back to your office; they wouldn't even begin to believe the reason behind your smile. Happiness bubbled within you. There may even be a chance to meet Luthor himself, although that probably wouldn't happen. But hey - you'd love to meet your rival company leader and give him piece of mind.

The rest of your day was spent in a day dream about the gala. Your eyes were on your computer screen, your body was in your office but your mind was somewhere else. A ping from your computer caught your attention; the email containing the details.

From: Bruce Wayne

Subject: Gala

As you know it will be held at Luthor's home in Metropolis. I will have a car pick you up tomorrow at 20:00 so be prompt. Wear a nice dress, you are truly a face of my company and I'm glad to have you to represent.

Kindest Regards,

Bruce.

Your eyes were so excited to read the email that they didn't even register the words. Soon you got off shift and sprinted home. You kicked of your shoes and went straight to bed since your mother wouldn't be home yet. No matter how tired you were, the anticipation flowing throughout your body just wouldn't allow you to sleep. You watched the red numbers of your alarm clock change as tomorrow drew closer. Oddly, your mind was drawn to Lex Luthor. Like he was a magnet that kept dragging you back - you hadn't even met him. Everyone who you had ever spoken you had definitely heard your infamous rants about slagging the boy off and complaining about every decision Lexcorp has ever made. Mid-thought you fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

Ding, Ding, Ding!

Your much repelled alarm clock went off. Like every morning you groggily got out of bed but after a hazy mind set you were filled with joy. Today you had a skip in your step due to the gala happening later that day.

Why whenever there is something remotely exciting happening does time go slow? As if it would rather you do anything but be happy at upcoming events. It felt that time was your enemy; the day was too slow. Like every other day you got breakfast then headed to work. After a few hours you got a visitor.

"Hey girl, so is it true?" Someone sat at your desk while you were typing away.

"Hey Rose," you sighed. Rose was your other half - she had been your best friend and supporter through it all. "Is what true?"

"You and Bruce Wayne? Lex Luthor's gala tonight? I need the details," she kicked her legs back and forth excited for answers. Sighing, you slouched back on your computer chair.

"I may be going alongside Bruce," you shut your eyes and grinned.

"What about if you meet Lex? You'll probably hit him you hate him that bad," she giggled and so did you. "Anyway, the papers will go crazy over you and Bruce. You're so lucky, I'd do anything to even touch that mans muscles," Rose fluttered her eyelashes and you shoved her off your desk.

"I'm kidding. Besides, you should get going. I'll cover your work. You get home and get looking glammed up!"

"Really? Oh Rose, thank you so much!" You were a few inches taller than Rose so you picked her up and squeezed her as hard as you could. She used her hands to shoo you out your office and you giggled.

As soon as you got home you skimmed your wardrobe for a dress. Everything was either to old or too childish. Lightly, you brushed your fingertips over a dress that was hidden amongst the others. The chest part was black while from the waist down it was a sea foam colour.

You put the dress on and twirled; it lifted up slightly which made you feel angelic. The feeling was only expanded when you added a light layer of make up on and let your hair loose. After every hurdle you had faced working your way to the top, it had been worth it. You had gotten dressed a little early so sat patiently on your bed for a few hours.

Your phone lit up and it was a message from Bruce saying he was outside. A black set of heels awaited you at the door and you put them on before heading out.

"You look lovely," Bruce leaned against the car and greeted you.

"You don't look too bad yourself, shall we get going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this story on Wattpad. I am @Bixbite_  
> Also, 30 reads already? You guys are awesome! I come from tumblr and didn't advertise this here so I am very flattered


	3. Him

You stepped out the limo and your black heels were welcomed by the red carpet. You held your hands to your eyes to shield from the blinding lights. People yelled Bruce's name left and right like a never ending song but nevertheless, it was beautiful. All the lights had captivated you and you were only snatched out your trance by Bruce putting his hand on your back.

"Deep breath and smiles," he whispered in your ear. He pulled you onto the carpet. 

Flashing smiles at the cameras you moved your body closer to Bruce's and put a hand on your hips. It was a once in a life time feeling. Paparazzi called you both to stare into their cameras. Rose was right, you were going to be the talk of Gotham and Metropolis at this rate.

After what felt like hours but was only minutes, the pair of you walked through the glass doors to be faced with an amazingly decorated room. There was paintings everywhere and there wasn't one person who wasn't gorgeous, chatter filled the air and an overwhelming sense of achievement possessed your body making you a little bit more confident then usual. You turned around to say something to Bruce but he was gone leaving you to roam around freely. As you walked around the room your dress trailed along behind you.

There were plenty of men and women from different businesses and some even made small talk with you. Apparently you had one of the highest positions in the room. Inhaling deeply, you picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Your red lipstick stained the glass as you took a small sip of the bubbly substance. As it travelled down your body you only felt more happy.

"My, my. (Y/N) (Y/L/N), Bruce Wayne's assistant. You know Mercy you could take a thing or two from this lady because she is amazing," you spun around upon hearing your name. Holy shit. It was only Lex bloody Luthor and his oh-too-precious assistant, Mercy Graves.

You held your hand out and he shook it with some force.

"You must be Mr. Luthor and I can only assume you're Mercy," every horrible thing you'd ever said about him or his company had left your mind. You were being the nicest person ever to them and you were mentally cursing yourself for it. Mercy smiled slightly.

"Please call me Lex. I recognise that you contribute a lot of work to Wayne industries and while you are a rival company I can't help but admire your work," a sense of guilt came over you. He knew about how much effort you put in and all you ever do is look on the bad side of the company. Pursing your lips, you nodded and smiled. He studied your face making you feel uncomfortable, "Have we met before? You look familiar."

"No, we haven't. You met my mother earlier today though. June Finch. Something about security," he paused for a moment. Scanning your face as if his luck was too good to be true. Lex snorted.

"June. What a lovely woman and what a stunning daughter she has," you giggled at his comment. He was a quirky boy who added unnecessary emphasis to his words. Every body movement he made was strangely entertaining. Out of the blue, he gasped and his palm flew up to his cheek in exaggeration. 

"That is Bruce Wayne. What am I saying? Of course you know what your boss looks like. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't speak to him," Lex looked at you, "it's been an honour speaking to you. Truly. Pass on my hello's to Finch. Enjoy the rest of the night," he winked and for the second time tonight the person you were speaking to disappeared into the crowd.

You turned around to see Bruce talking to a muscular man in glasses. They were scolding each other and it amused you to see Bruce so challenged. The grip on your glass tightened.

Why were you so horrible behind Lex's back when he said he admired you? He seemed to of shown great interest into your mother which lead you to believe that the meeting went well. 

Hopefully.

Before too soon Bruce had to depart - he gave you a quick peck on the cheek, knowing how to tug at a girls heart strings. The celebration went on into the night, your eyes ate every moment up. A smile was painted on your face at every second and you actually made a lot of new acquaintances and opened a few new doors of Wayne Industries. 

Although, you had this burning feeling in your head that you were being watched. You shrugged it off. It's a celebration, it's pretty hard not to be looking at someone. Only it was constant. Your tired and drunk mind needed to sleep. When you pulled out your phone to call a cab, you turned town the brightness as it was only going to encourage a migraine. 

The moment your bottom hit the seat of the cab you're muscles admitted defeat and your voice was strained. Fumbling for the limited change at the bottom of your purse, you handed it to the driver and trudged back home. 

A dim light from the kitchen crawled out of the door lighting a small part of the hallway up. You peaked your head around the corner to see your mum doing some paperwork. Too tired to even say hello, you went straight to bed.

That was the first time you met Lex Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has seen Now You See Me 2 yet? I haven't and it's killing me!


	4. Coincidence

"Is there anything in this house?" You huffed upon seeing that there was nothing in the coffee or tea jars.

"Not to those who are impatient," your mum didn't even make eye contact with you but carried on with the left over paperwork.

The pair of you were in the kitchen getting ready for the day. Obviously you were huffy due to the lack of coffee in your system. Every step you took was filled with needless weight.

"In other news, Bruce Wayne steals the attention from Lex Luthor's gala. On his arm was one beautiful lady who just so happened to be his assistant. Is there a new couple in town? This is Vicki Vale signing out," a picture of you and Bruce flashed on TV and your head shot down, hiding your grin.

"Bruce Wayne huh," your mother remarked.

"No, before you even start, no." You spun around and raided the cupboards searching for cereal. Truthfully, you knew you were meant to be embarrassed but there was a small part of you that adored all the attention.

"How was that meeting?" You said, trying to spin the conversation on itself. She was quiet. A moment of uneasy silence passed.

"In India, they've found a chemical that can harm Kryptonians. He wants my permission to have it imported and used against Superman. I declined but when I did it was almost like... like he broke. Like something inside him snapped and he was rage-filled. Did you meet him, (Y/N)? Did you meet Lex Luthor?" You'd never known your mum to be scared. She was always this fierce woman who let nothing stand in the way. It was her public persona; her fear made you reluctant to answer.

"No. No I didn't meet Lex."

You were silent. Usually, you were honest. There was something in you that refused to believe that same quirky boy you'd met last night was.. evil? Finch has a tendency to over exaggerate and you were positive this was one of those times. 

The scent of lies crawled around the room. Lying was not your forte. Trying to distract yourself you grabbed your phone and texted Rose.

Wanna grab drinks before work? There's a lack of caffeine in my system. Come Starbucks now :)

"I've got to go," you mumbled to your mum before scurrying out the door.

~ ~ ~

Apparently everyone had the same idea; the queue was long. Rose still hadn't replied so at least the line bought you some time for her to reply. Occasionally the person in front of you would tut at how slow the workers were moving. In a childish manner, he threw his hands by his side. To your curiosity, there clenched in his fist was a news paper with your name in it. Tilting your head you tried to get a better look at it. 'Y/N found a new way to work her way to the top?!'

You growled and snatched it out the mans hand. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He turned around and shouted. You were to invested in the newspaper to pay interest in the man. After a while of shouting at the workers and you, he finally left.

Mortified didn't begin to describe it. The public thought you were sleeping with Bruce for the money? 

"Well that's one way to interpret it." You nodded along to what you thought was the voice in your head. You heard a soft laugh and turned around.

"Lex," you breathed. He took the newspaper slowly from your grasp. 

He was wearing a grey hoodie, presumably to stop people from noticing him, with some blue skinny jeans and white trainers. 

"Papers these days. Don't know the half of things. You were simply his plus one, right?" He asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah. How did you know where I was?" 

He laughed, "why on earth would I follow you? I just wanted a drink that's all."

Ouch. Your heart sunk a little in its chest. First, the public were being mislead by a newspapers headline and now, Lex didn't even want to talk to you. 

"May I help you?" The barista called at you. Lex pushed you to the side a little.

"Can I get a Mocha and whatever the lady wants," he looked at you almost lovingly. 

"I'll get the same."

The pair of you moved down to the waiting area. The scent of coffee roamed around the shop, crawling up your nose. It was actually quite satisfactory to you, you could almost taste it. Yet that was not enough to distract you from the boy next to you. Slyly, you looked at him. His gaze was fixed on the person making coffee and his face was emotionless. 

Rose: Sorry babe! Can't come. Running errands.

The vibration from your phone tickled the skin it had been touching. Sighing to yourself, you locked your phone. By time you looked up the barista was handing you your drink. The place - in terms of seats - was empty. You seated yourself by the window and to your surprise, Lex followed.

Avoiding eye contact, you gazed down at your lap and put the straw into your mouth. Beams of light travelled around buildings and came through the window to warm up part of your body. People who worked behind the bar were calling for people to take their orders but they were only background noise to you. Taking a peak at the workers, you caught Lex staring at you. Your eyes clocked eye contact. You sucked harder on your drink before drawing away your gaze.

"You're shy," he remarks.

"You just noticed?" You half giggled. He hadn't even touched his drink. Instead, he gazed at you with interested eyes. A chuckle came from his lips.

"Don't let the newspapers get you down. They see a pretty girl and will do anything to bring her down."

"You think I'm pretty?" Batting your eyelashes jokingly, you took another sip of your drink.

"I think you're more than that," he mumbled under his breath. Static lingered in the air, it was as if whenever you were in his presence your spirits were lifted. Like you were under a spell only he could lift.

"So, how's Finch?" Sitting back in his chair, he still stared at you.

Finch. If she knew you were just casually have a drink with Lex she would loose the will to live. Which also brings you back to the thought of... 'evil' Lex. The golden haired boy sipping Starbucks who was flirting with you? Yeah, no.

"She's peachy."

He opened his mouth as if to say something else but then stopped. You raised your eyebrows and he carried on.

"How close are you to your mother?" He asked.

You felt your temper rise. Was he only talking to you to get that god forsaken pass? The grip on your drink tightened and you stood up. As the chair scraped the floor, it made a loud noise which you winced at a little. Lex looked alarmed but still watched you.

"If you're going to have a nice conversation with me, you can at least tell me your motive beforehand," you scoffed in disappointment. He'd actually fooled you into thinking he wanted to speak to you. Wrapping a hand around your bag, you began to walk away. 

"Wait," you felt his hand grab your free one. His hood falling down, revealing his blonde hair with which was a little messy. "That was not my intention, (Y/N). Forgive me. Sit back down. I was only asking because I," he stuttered, "I wasn't close with my parents. It was a weird sort of relationship."

You gulped and squeezed your eyes shut. Dammit, dammit, dammit. 

"I'm so sorry," you whispered. He nodded his head in acceptance. "Oh shit!" You gasped pulling your phone out your pocket. Checking the time you took one final slurp of your drink.

"I'm really late for work I've got to go but here," you grabbed a napkin and jotted down your number before handing it to him, "nice talking to you."

He didn't even reply before you were running down the street. You got to work panting and red-faced. Sitting down at your desk, you began to log on to your computer.

Your mum had told you to stay away from him but there you just were, having coffee and giving him your number. He wasn't trouble. You had a good judgement on people and that boy was just very optimistic and fun to be around. Right? Finch wouldn't know about this. She couldn't.

It was like high school all over again; hiding that mysterious bad boy boyfriend from your parents. Only this time you weren't dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that really why Lex asked about the closeness of your mother?


	5. Rose

You put the details into your emails getting ready to brace yourself for the work ahead. Luckily for you the WiFi connections within Wayne Industries were decent which made the day more bearable. 

To put it politely, Gotham wasn't the top of anyone's holiday list. Though, you only saw the bright side of things working at Wayne Industries. Walking past news stands and seeing headlines like 'Not Now, Nygma!' always seemed fake to you, but you were aware that bad men existed. When you drove from your home in Metropolis into the streets of Gotham; the increase in crime rates became apparent.

"I'm so sorry for blowing you out," you heard someone behind you. You spun around in your chair to see your favourite brunette. She was wearing a black tank top and skirt with a orange blazer on top. Like the colours of Lexcorp. 

"It's fine, really. I only asked because I know you have no friends." You poked your tongue out at her and she did a dramatic gasp. She strolled over and sat on your desk like she always did.

"So. How did it go? Did Bruce have really nice back muscles? Did you dance? Tell me everything," she shook your shoulders in excitement. It was a cute gesture but you almost felt dizzy at the force. 

"First of all, I wasn't a creep and touched him everywhere. No, in fact I kind of only saw him on the way there. We just had different interests at the party, though the news begs to differ. Claiming I did all that - and slept with him - to help secure my job. Anyway, so get this. I was admiring all the dresses and people from different work places when he comes up behind me. He just starts talking to me, praising me for everything I do. Bruce never does that! About the highest praise I get from him is 'go do more work' not even a please or thank you. So even if my conversation with him was brief - I really liked him. I regret most of the stuff I said about him."

You spoke so fast that you weren't sure if Rose even caught onto a single word you said. 

"Who is he?" She cocked her head to the side.

You paused. The man who you'd spent most of your work years hating was now the one who you spoke about like a God. 

"Lex Luthor." His golden hair flashed before your eyes as you spoke. The small chuckle he did when you were being awkward made you bow your head smile a little. It was pathetic, you were a grown professional lady and that man could melt your heart in a matter of words. Whipping your head back up too look at Rose, she had a big fat grin on her face.

"(Y/N)'s got a crush," she teased. Her voice was loud and she slid of the desk to twirl around the room while chanting. 

"Rose no!" You launched towards her to try and cover her mouth before anyone heard. If you lost your job now because of your acquaintance with Mr. Luthor would be to loose everything. It wasn't even true...

But then again it was. There was an element to him that was just so magnetising; infatuating, however, was a different circumstance. 

"So all this time, all this 'hate' you gave him, it was just you channelling your love for him? I can see it now. Mini Lex-(Y/N) children with blonde hair and your eyes," she cackled. Finally you caught up to her and covered her mouth with your hand but the pair of you were giggling like children.

"We're friends, ok? Nothing more, nothing less." You whispered, "Now shoo! Don't you have more important things to be doing rather than pestering me?"

You pushed her out your office and closed the door. 

Even if she was gone her chants still echoed in your head. (Y/N)'s got a crush! (Y/N)'s got a crush! It was humorous, how this whole situation was a direct link to playground dramas. Back then, those were the things that kept you up at night but then we could still apply this today. 

Finally your computer loaded, the plain grey background with the Wayne industries logo on it took you into the work mindset. You glanced at your 140 unread emails and groaned. Opening up the files, you began to scroll and reply.

Until a email caught your eyes. 

From: Lex Luthor

Subject:

Hello, (Y/N). I hope I did not scare you away today, accept my apologies. If I'm correct, you are still at work. What're you doing?

You stared at the screen dumbfounded, how on earth did he find your email address? Here was that playground cliche again. The emails, passing notes behind the teachers back.

From: (Y/N) (Y/L/N)

Subject:

You are correct, I'm replying to other important emails regarding the well-being of this company. I must ask, how did you find my emails? And are you yourself at work?

The man was probably busy so you carried on replying to other emails. Though you were nervous, how much did he know about you? If he found your email, what else had he found?

You're curious aren't you? Yes, I am at work but work isn't fun without someone to talk to. You're fun (Y/N) and I like you. 

Also, why has Bruce got you replying to emails like an amateurs job? You are way more than that. What other things does Bruce have within his company that you could be doing, does he have the Metahuman thesis? 

PS. If I may ask you politely, after we speak please delete our emails from your computer.

-

From: (Y/N)(Y/L/N)

Subject:

I'm sorry, I don't think I know what that is? I'm sure there are many things I don't know about. Bruce has a tendency not to share. 

I will see to deleting the emails. I have to go now, Mr. Luthor. Have a good day and I hope to see you again soon.

You clicked off of the emails and deleted them. It was probably for your benefit as well. 

Though, he ignored your question. How did he find your email? Why did he even want to talk to you? Maybe he was as hooked onto you as you were to him. Maybe he was just bored.

The day was as usual. Rose came into your room several times to pester you, there was a lot of emails and covering for Bruce because he wasn't in. Today, going home felt like the best thing ever.

 

 

You stumbled into your house, shutting the door behind you quickly. The smell of salty bacon filled the air making your eyes flutter with delight. Finch was home. 

You strolled into the kitchen and put your bag and phone down on the table. 

"Hello. How was work," Finch sung as she flipped the bacon upside down.

"Great, thanks. I'm going to get changed because I'm tired," you mumbled already half way out the door. 

How long had it been since the gala? A day? In that day you'd become more close to Lex Luthor then imagined - even when told not to by your mum. The playground drama cliche once again. But was it all bad if Lex was being good to you? He'd shown interest in your family and work and even took the time to have a drink with you. Grabbing your Superman pyjamas you put them on and slipped downstairs again.

Though you wish you hadn't.

You stood in the doorway of the kitchen to reveal your mum with your phone in her hand.

"(Y/N) who's this?" Her voice was shaky. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before showing you your phone.

'Hey again. It's Lex, anyway I enjoyed this morning. Want to go out again sometime?'

Shit.

"(Y/N) tell me that isn't Lex Luthor," your mums eyes softly closed and her voice was a desperate whisper. Almost begging that you hadn't been talking to the man. You stayed silent, no matter what she was going to say that irritating voice inside your head would draw you back to him.

"Tell me that isn't Lex Luthor!" She screamed and pearl shaped tears started to spill down her cheek. Your heart thumped like a drum, your throat was heavy with guilt.

"I...I.." Half finished words hung in the air like toxins plaguing your relationship.

Finch's chest rose up and down heavily, her breaths of rage filled your ears. She was silent, the kind that makes you anxious. Then, to your confusion, she slowly started to nod.

"I warned you, (Y/N). There is not a good bone in his body. If you wouldn't listen to me then, maybe you'll pay attention now." Without warning, she threw your phone to the floor. Smashing the screen. 

"Mum what're you doing?" You launched forward trying to save the smashed phone on the floor. What the fuck did she think she was doing? She grabbed your shoulders before you could get the phone and pushed you back making you hit your back on the sharp edge of a counter. 

"He's not stable. You stupid girl! This is for your safety (Y/N)," she mumbled trying to hug you in remorse.

You grabbed her arms and threw them away.

"He's not stable? You ought to check yourself out. I don't know what you possibly think is so bad about him, whatever it is, it's just some sick story you've made up in your head. Why are you always trying to shoot me down, mum? Don't talk to me, I don't even want to see you again. That job has messed you up." You spat. 

She was still, looking at you with clear pain on her face. You skipped around her too pick up your smashed phone and stormed up to your room.

What a bitch, you thought.

Was this the part of the playground cliche you were meant to wish her dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: find me on tumblr @starks-imagines  
> Read this story on wattpad too!  
> Have a good day my lovelys!


	6. A Date To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this chapter took! Thank you to everyone who waited three months for this.  
> Truth be told this is probably the hardest chapter I'd have to write for this book and I was procrastinating. Everything from now on should be uploaded quickly. Thank you lovelies! ♥

Luckily, today you weren't on shift. The only day of the week you weren't working and your waking thought was 'for fuck sakes'.

The several cracks on your phone confirmed to you that last night was real. You pressed the power button and thankfully it worked properly.

You'd meant what you said, you didn't want to talk to Finch. For reference, she'd told you to give up trying to be useful in the world and become a something useless the day after you'd gotten a job at Wayne Industries. Now she wanted you to have nothing to do with the one good thing your life currently. Lex.

His notification was still on your screen. You unlocked your phone to reply.

I'd love to, how about today? As soon as you can? At the cafe where we met.

You got up and dressed - just grabbing a tank top, jeans and a hoodie. Glamour wasn't in your to-do list today.

No noise originated from downstairs, signalling to you Finch had headed to work. Relief flooded you, there was no part of you that even wanted to see her. It may of been petty but Lex had meaning you and he was not someone you were prepared to lose. Everything he had said so far was full of praise - it was hard not to get attached.

You glanced at the clock on your phone. 14:23. You grabbed your headphones and brushed your hair up into a pony tail and headed out the door. 

It was cold but not cold enough to make your goosebumps rise. The sky was a battling mixture of whites and greys - it was uncertain if it was going to rain but the possibility was certainly on the table. A vast blanket of white fog hung heavy over the land. It suffocated every building and every tree at their base, swallowing every distant object and vanishing around every corner. Walking fast, you made your way to the cafe. All the way your headphones were blasting songs of pity into your ears which transferred the emotions to your brain.

You reached the cafe and walked in. The sudden change in temperature was apparent to you but that didn't stop you walking over to the window and sitting down. You took your phone out your pocket and scowled; your thumb lightly tracing the cracks. How dare she. 

"You seem lonely," you jumped at someones hands on your shoulders. When you turned around and locked eyes with those azure ones the familiar feeling of delight spread through you.

"Hi Lex. You dressed for the occasion?" You gestured to his suit. A blue blazer which was a darker shade than his eyes, he was a professional man and his bizarre attitude made you forget that.

"Actually no," he put his fore finger up to defend himself, "I left a meeting to come here." You gasped a little. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It's Lex Luthor of course he would of had to do something more important to do but no, you put yourself first.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't of asked if I had known." You stood up fully expecting him to ask if he could go back to his real priorities.

"(Y/N), I didn't attend the meeting because I wanted to come here with you. Besides, your mum is doing the court case. I'm sure she'll have a blast," he smiled and you eased up. The mention of Finch made you frown a little. "Anyway, remember when you thought I wanted you to get me an import pass?"

Another wave of guilt hit you, "Yeah."

"Well I got one and some other things which should of been out of the question but being me, of course they had to be up for discussion." He winked and a flush rose up to your cheeks.

"On behalf of Wayne Industries, I hope whatever you're doing goes horribly wrong," you said sarcastically. 

Lex smiled and looked to the floor in thought, a lock of blonde hair falling over his face. He was the child of mystery and creativity - a rare breed. As he was thinking he mumbled to himself slightly. 

"(Y/N), can I show you something? Something I've not been willing to show anybody?" He asked and you saw a black car pull up on the pavement from the window. You nodded in curiosity - and being aware that there was probably no choice - and he extended his hand for you to take like a gentleman. Gently you placed your hand in his and for a second you both stood still. Your eyes were on his large hands holding yours but his eyes were burning into your skull.

He lead you outside and opened up the car door for you to step inside. He got in and gave some directions to the driver; you put your hands on your lap and twiddled with your thumbs. 

Lex spent the car ride staring out the window at passing buildings. The quick blur of grey and then the resurgence of the sky. You however, were trying to work out where you were being taken, you didn't recognise any of the road names. The interior of the car was pristine; fine white leather coated the seats. It was clearly a car that would laugh at the face of speed limits but the driver drove at a considerable pace.

The car came to a halt, Lex thanked the driver and you both got out.

"Holy shit," you whispered to yourself and looked up to see the Alien Wreckage's remains in front of you. An overwhelming height that made you feel small made you tear your eyes away and to Lex who was watching your expressions with glee.

"May we?" He gave you his arm and made the tone of his voice lower and you laughed.

"Of course, sir." You took his arm and the pair of you began to walk - every step swelled your heart up with nerves and interest.

 

Another person searched you down, patting your arms, waist and legs before you entered the actual facility. Grabbing your bag and smiling politely at the guards, you walked up to Lex. He was more focused on the end of the corridor so you walked silently behind him.

"What're you going to show me?" You mumbled trying to make conversation.

He laughed a little, "You'll see." 

The corridor lasted for more steps you even wished to count but eventually, he unlocked a door that lead to the heart of (what you presumed was) the ship.

You gasped and your heart dropped as if someone had just jumped out at you. A small pathway was available to walk on and that you did. Lex had gone to a nearby desk with controls on it and you began to wonder down the path. You stopped when the path came to an end, only a few centimetres down from the cut off path was a blood red liquid which you resisted the urge to touch.

"I hope you like Sherry," he asked from behind you. You departed your eyes from the pool of riddles below. He handed you a wine glass and you smiled slightly. "You know... there's something about you." He said as he held his drink.

"Something good I hope," you took a sip.

He chuckled, "Unusual. You see, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm selfish. I don't want anyone to know about this or even lay eyes on it. Then along you come to my gala and changed my whole perspective. I realised I was alone after talking to you, that I was unhappy." Every so often he'd put his drink to his lips but then take it away to continue talking. Never taking a sip.

You took another sip, studying him. "Do I make you happy?"

He looked at the glass while swirling the drink around the sides. Lex set his glass on a small table and walked up close to you. So close you could feel his warm breaths on your cheek, so close that your heart pounded in its chest like there was no force in the world to stop it. Nonchalantly, he took your glass and also set it on the table. He took your hands in his and lead you until the trail stopped and there was the pool of alien waters. 

Letting go of one of your hands he put one of his legs in the pool. He lowered himself until he hit the floor, it was about waist height on him but enough to keep you worried.

He tugged at your hand, "Come on. It's safe."

Your knees were shaky causing you to sit on the edge. The fluid was thick with small lumps in it making you gasp every time you touched one, it came up to your knee when you sat on the edge. Lex still held your hand. He took your legs and back, carrying you into the pool bridal style. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders for support. The moment you stood on your own two feet without his help was like being hooked up to a cattle fence - not enough voltage to kill but sufficient to keep things uncomfortable.

"What is this?" You asked with your arms still around him. He was looking at the pool and moved his hands through the thick liquid to rest on your waist. It was odd. Maybe the alcohol was enhancing your disgust.

"I don't know." He whispered looking at you. His lips dangerously close to yours. 

Warmth radiated off the pool and heated the air around you two. There was something in the room drawing you closer to him. You leaned in and gingerly brushed your lips against his.

He pulled away.

"Did you delete those emails?" He asked letting go of your waist.

"Yes," you breathed, a little shocked he pulled away. Your words were bathed in alcohol. The taste of Sherry dancing on your tongue whilst you felt your mind beginning to lower its defences - willing to tell Lex anything.

"Great. And you don't know anything of the meta--" he stopped himself. "Great."

The pair of your stood silently. His eyes on you but your eyes concentrating on the liquid. 

"Can I get out now?" You mumbled. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around your shoulders; guiding you back up onto the path.

Once you both got up onto the pathway you both spent hours talking, slowly into the night you drunk more and more. His company was all you could ever ask for.

 

 

Home sweet home. You immediately raced upstairs to take a shower and hair wash to rid yourself of the alien substance coating your body.

Sitting on the sofa with the towel wrapped around your head, you turned on the TV. Obviously the channel that immediately came on was the news. As you went to change the channel the remote fell out of your wet hands. Huffing, you lent over to pick it up whilst vaguely listening to what was going on.

"Fortunately for us, Samantha is on the scene."

"Thank you for that Graham. Complete chaos has taken over this court giving us only one explanation as to what happened here in Metropolis. Superman is a very dangerous enemy of the public and committed an act of terror. Causing many, including Senator June Finch, to have died."

You froze.

Causing many, including Senator June Finch, to have died.


	7. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say it now: I'M SO SORRRYYYYYYYY!  
> It's been 10 months since I last updated because my inspiration and motivation have been at an all time low. However, last night I managed to get a random spark of it. So, please enjoy what is to come. This is chapter 7 of 12. Thank you so much for reading.  
> TW: Blood.

"Many, including Senator June Finch, have died."

Today, you didn't wake up by your alarm. Work had started hours ago but you didn't go in. How could Bruce expect you to go five minutes without your head floating towards her. The heaviness of grief was in your limbs as well as in the mind. Your head was propped up against a cold, hard wall. Opening your eyes you saw an alley. Dark, dingy and dripping with unseen dangers, derelict buildings formed the alleyway that didn't seem to have an end. Rats that never slept held claim to this place, it was their domain. It was the kind of alley you'd find in Gotham and Gotham only. Cold air was like threatening whispers, their words attacking your skin earning goosebumps. You only wore shorts and a tank top with no shoes. How on earth did you get here?

"You're a fool." You turned your head around to see someone in a trench coat. One leg was on the wall like how a teenager would pose to be cool. They reached into their pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting the cigarette, the fire illuminated their features. A smirk was plastered onto their face.

Your face.

You were the face in the trench coat.

"She warned you but no... we know better don't we? We just let her walk into her death while we snuck off with the pretty boy." You chuckled and a cloud of smoke left your mouth and nose.

"Am I dreaming?" You asked yourself.

"Obviously, asshole. Your subconscious at your service. The fucker who has to put up with all the bullshit choices you make when you're awake." She pointed at you with two fingers, the cigarette separating them, the butt was leaking pieces of glowing orange onto the floor. You covered your face with your hands as tears began to spill from your eyes. The subconscious scoffed before taking another long inhale of the cancer.

"I'm so sorry," you croaked.

"Oh whatever, sorry ain't fixing anything." Through blurred vision you watched your subconscious. "I want to show you something."

Bare footed, you followed your subconscious through the alley. Small pieces of rocks were stabbing into your feet but you didn't register the pain. You walked for what felt like an hour before you were in a scorching light.

In the centre of a white room with paintings on the walls, a few tables with sculptures on them, was a man in a white suit. You looked around for your subconscious self but she'd disappeared. The man turned around to reveal his face. Lex.

Mindlessly, you ran to hug him. He accepted your body with welcome arms. His hands ran from your sides to your back and he gave a little hum when you began to cry into his neck. Yep, definitely a dream. Would he be this loving and you so vulnerable in real life?

"I've missed you plum. What's up?"

"It's my... my... mum." If he heard your words, he would've had to have super hearing. 

Lex pulled away from your touch and put his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a pin, "for you," he smiled and put it in your hand.

Baffled, you just stared at him.

"Could you do me a favour? Just press your finger down at the prick of the pin." 

You obeyed. Why did you obey? It wasn't like you trusted him. Just completely blind in love. You pushed down onto the pin and grunted in discomfort. He chuckled and took your chin in his fingers. Leaning down and pressing his lips against yours. The kisses were hot and fiery, they distracted you from the blood now exiting your forefinger. As much as you enjoyed his taste - something was wrong. You were loosing yourself in his kiss; you screwed your eyes shut as if it was your last grip to sanity.

"Lex this pin hurts," you said in between kisses. Nothing. He didn't say a thing; instead he backed you up into a wall. His hands began to search your body.

He pulled away and whispered your name.

"(Y/N)."

As if your name was a switch, your muscles began to relax. You struggled to keep the fire in the kiss and inevitably you grew tired. More tired. And more tired. And more tired until eventually you fell out of his arms and to the floor in a deep sleep. The last noise you heard was the pin fall to the floor.

Fluttering your eyes open, you were back in the dingy ally. Subconscious (Y/N) was staring straight at you. 

"What did his kiss tell you about him?" She asked you. As if the question itself wasn't intrusive enough she moved closer to you.

Biting your lip in awe, you looked at her, "that he loves me."

"No!" She screamed and grabbed your wrist. She held your finger, which was dripping with blood, to your face, "did you not understand? You are hurting yourself just to win his affections. The kiss! The kiss! It lacked passion, it lacked love."

Snatching your wrist away, "You're wrong! He does love me!"

"You want to know about my man, right?" She spat whilst beginning to shove you, "He's a private guy, so he can't tell you much. He's got that pale skin and dark eyes that make me weak at the knees. He's a fair few inches taller than me, which I like. He's slim, not muscular, with an almost perfectly symmetrical face. Everyone loves him, they're drawn to him. I see it in the way they hang on his words and reciprocate his smile so quickly. They want to be close to him just like I do. If he wanted to he could have more friends than hours in the day, but for the most part he just wants to toy with my emotions. He could have had almost anyone, he could have had someone with a bigger bust, a smaller waist, blonde hair and more self-confidence. But he doesn't want anyone else. Apparently, you are enough. He's lying to you. To us."

Silence.

"Pathetic little girl. You should've never of worked for Wayne Industries - you were always out of your depth."

Your vision started to slowly be encased by a swelling darkness. It seemingly took away your air, you gasped and choked trying to grab onto your subconscious but even she was falling into the abyss of the darkness.

"Wait! Come back, I'm not finished!" You tried to utter out whilst choking.

"Please, learn something from this."

~~

Bolted upright, you were panting. Sweat rolling down your forehead. This, for sure, was reality.

You knew it was because the harsh silence was just another reminder to you that the death of your mother was on your hands. You couldn't look around because everything reminded you of her; you couldn't shut your eyes because all you saw was her. In defeat you tucked your legs close into your chest and nestled your head between the small gap in your knees.

"I'm sorry," you chanted, "I'm so sorry."


End file.
